Patient Records
by accentcore8
Summary: When the lights were off, there were patients who came out to "play". That same night all the staff that were on duty disappeared...The psych-ward was forced to re-staff and beef up security. However would this be enough to stop such misfortune? Rated M for violence. Byakudan-centric with a few Kisaragi kids. Psych-ward setting.
1. Prologue

When the lights were off, there were patients that came out to "play". That same night, all the staff that were on duty disappeared. The next morning, they were all found dead. When the police came to investigate, none of the patients could tell them what happened; they had all been in their cells, they said. All of the cameras had nothing but film that showed empty hallways until 3:00 A.M. After that, the film cuts to 10:00 A.M. During these few hours, no patients were seen doing any suspicious activity. The police had no choice but to close the case.

The psych ward was forced to re-staff and beef up security. However would this be enough to stop such misfortune...?

Seemingly not.


	2. Kizami

He stared impassively at the wall, tightly clenching the object in his hand. The nurses would be coming soon to giving him lunch and his medicine. Of course, he'd only eat some of the food. And as for the medicine...

"I don't need it..."

He took a sideways glance towards the corner to his left and grimaced. It wasn't like it was painful, but the medicine wasn't to fix his "crazy" part, it was to suppress his memories. And as far as he is concerned, his memories weren't hurting him, so they could stay.

Kizami learned the hard way about the pills. He had took them his first two weeks, convinced that they were harmless since he may not have been normal, but he was absolutely _not_ crazy. Then, one day a girl had told him that they weren't good for him, and that they did bad things to your brain. So he started hiding them in a corner where he knew the stupid nurses wouldn't check.

About a week later Kizami gained back memories of his sixth birthday and the following seven months. Shocked that he could forget such (unpleasant) memories, he permanently stopped taking the pills.

"I'll have to thank her the next time they let me out of here," he said.

"That won't be for a while, I'm sorry to say," the nurse said.

Kizami squinted. "I'm sorry to hear it then. When did you walk in?" he muttered.

The male nurse sheepishly grinned, "Eheh. Sorry. I knocked twice, but you never answered."

Rolling his eyes, Kizami chose to ignore the nurse for now.

Kurosaki Kensuke. That was the nurse's name. An annoying, overly friendly kind of guy. It seemed as if he was only like this with Kizami though, since he said that he actually has very few friends, especially on the staff. Not that Kizami cared one bit.

"Ah! Kizami, you know, you shouldn't hide your medicine! I know you don't like taking it, but still..."

Except for when he decided to be smart. Then Kizami cared a lot.

"Leave it, Kurosaki."

"I can't just-"

"Yes you can. Listen, I refuse to take something that will mess with my memories. There are quite a few of us would rather not have out minds messed with."

Shocked, Kurosaki walked away from the corner. He began taking out Kizami's lunch and set it on a tray.

"Here, your lunch." He began to walk away, pushing the cart out the door.

Kizami stared at his plate, crinkling his nose in disgust. Not that the food was bad or anything, it just was never really his preference. Just like always, nothing on the tray really caught his interest. However there was one thing...

"Kurosaki."

The nurse stopped at the doorway, his cart halfway out of the door. He looked back at Kizami and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"The medicine. It's not here." Kizami frowned. Maybe he should check again.

"Ah, yeah. About that...well what you said about the memory thing...well you seem really passionate about it. That's the most I've heard you talk since you got here two months ago," he laughed. "But if Kizami thinks it's bad then he shouldn't have it. So don't worry about it!"

Kensuke opened his hand to show Kizami the pills and then crushed them.

Passionate?, Kizami thought. Nothing about what he said was truly passionate. He didn't even raise his voice. He did talk more than usual, which was way too much in his opinion. Shaking his head, Kizami sighed; what a troublesome person.

"I see," was all he said.

Kurosaki looked down at his feet for a moment, frowning, but quickly looked back up with a smile. "Since I'm doing you a favor, make sure you eat everything on that plate!" And then he left.

"Manipulative bastard..."

Looking back at the food, Yuuya sighed. None of it was interesting in the least, he thought as he stared at the food for a bit. Except maybe the pudding. Pushing everything on the tray to the side, Yuuya grabbed the pudding cup and got comfortable on the bed.

He had been admitted to the psych ward two months ago. It wasn't dark or dank or creepy, at least not now, but these walls had blood on them. He could tell by the way the nurses and receptionists acted; some looked scared(new and old staff), some looked tired(old), some looked oblivious(new. Kurosaki was the prime example of one of those), and some weren't there anymore(quit. Both new and old. In fact in the two months since had Kizami had been here at least 6 people had quit). Of course if you couldn't tell from the grieving staff, there was a murder here. Several people were killed, and no one knows how or why. Kizami found it quite interesting while he was researching the place.

When his parents first told him that they were sending him to the ward, he was angry. Beyond angry, in fact. They didn't love him so much that they decided to get rid of him? And claim he was crazy? Unbelievable. And his siblings were no help either...They don't even come to visit. Not like he'd want them to, though. Kizami had continually questioned them about why they had decided to send him away and his father had finally gotten frustrated and yelled at him. More unpleasant memories. (These he wouldn't mind forgetting).

* * *

" _Father..." Kizami chased after his father, who was walking from the living room to the kitchen, with long strides. In a matter of seconds he had forced his father to face him._

 _"Answer me already! What is so bad about me that you have to send me away?! Do you not love me that much?"_

 _Yuuya watched as his father frowned at him before pushing him away. "You think we don't love you? Why do you think we're doing this, you-"_

 _"Don't give me that!" he yelled back. "Don't say it's because you love me. It's bullshit."_

 _His mother had shuffled quietly into the kitchen, along with his brother and sister. Just the sight of the two of them had made him angry again. The unsaid words in their glares...especially Haruna. She was the worst._

 _"Yuuya," his mother called out. "We...Yuuya you need help. We've been trying for years to avoid it, but there's no way around it."_

 _He let go of his father and spun around to face the shorter woman. "Help? Really? And what, dear mother, is wrong with me?"_

 _She looked away, unable to answer. By then, Yuuya had already figured out what was "wrong" with him. He was dangerous, he knew that. But he didn't know_ they _knew that._

 _Haruna spoke up. "When you were little you wanted to kill animals with box cutters...that doesn't come close to being normal. Then you actually did kill them. With you bare hands, Yuuya. Then there was that time when you tried to beat that kid to death. You had a friend didn't you? Remember when you used to make him cry for fun? You're a sociopath, little brother."_

 _Kizami squeezed his knuckles. She was so condescending...! He hated it! And his brother with that stupid look on his face...he hated all of them._

 _"And this was the last straw," his father said. "You were going to kill those kids."_

 _He almost grinned._ Almost. _That's right he did try and do that. And it was_ exhilarating _for those few moments that he almost he did._

 _"So instead of jail, I get this?"_

 _No one in his family spoke._

 _"Hmph. I see. Well then I'll start packing."_

* * *

The pudding cup was empty now. Maybe he'd try and get Kurosaki to give him an extra. As for the rest of the food, it wouldn't hurt to try and eat it.

He began picking at the bread and tasted some of the rice. Not bad. But he was only eating it for Kurosaki, since he did him a favor. Too smart, too nice Kurosaki. What an irritating guy. Just because Yuuya was stuck in this cell didn't mean that he was going to substitute as Kurosaki's friend. Because he wasn't. And isn't it against the rules or something to befriend a patient? Well it should be.

And what is with him pretending to know Yuuya? He doesn't know him at all. Not one bit. Heh, in fact, Yuuya thought, I bet if he did he'd run away like everyone else.

Yuuya began to laugh loudly, glad that he was alone in his moment of hysteria. The smile was soon replaced by a frown. Kizami was sure that Kurosaki would soon the sense in avoiding him, he was a mental patient. And they would both be left alone...No! He didn't want that. At least, he thought he didn't. But he shouldn't care, no, wait, he didn't care?

Yuuya took the whole tray and threw it in the garbage.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is a trial chapter and the prologue is also a trial for a new story I was thinking of making. I have a second chapter down already, but I'm writing it by hand first, so I guess I'll see how the reception to this is...? It's a psych ward setting. And also if I get any technical details wrong throughout the story, please spare me (or let me know in the comments and I'll try and fix it) because I was trying to look up stuff about psych wards in Japan, but didn't really get much. But whatever, this is a fanfiction. Anyways, let me know how you felt about these first two chapters! Thank you!**


	3. Tohko

She wasn't crazy.

It just wasn't possible. There was no way that she was crazy.

Yet somehow she was in a place full of mental patients.

And she wasn't dangerous either, but she did stab someone with scissors. It wasn't deadly, so it's not like she was really dangerous, right? Besides, only murderers are dangerous, and while Tohko was many things a killer was not one of them.

Thinking back on it, she may have been crazy. But her opinion didn't matter because she was still in a place full of mental patients.

Tohko coughed loudly, ignored the voices in her head urging her to break out. She always tried to make loud noises during these times, so that way she wouldn't hear them as much. Not that she minded, since they always kept her good company, but they did get her in trouble a lot. Somehow, whenever she listened to the voices, Tohko always ended up doing bad things. Like stabbing that kid.

"It wasn't my fault though..."

"Of course it wasn't. Little assface should have kept his filthy hands away, right?" One of the voices said.

Tohko frowned. "Well yes. Of course. But should I have stabbed him?"

"Self-defense!" Another one shouted.

"True, true," Tohko murmured. She began picking at her arm, attempting to pluck out some of the hairs, but missing each time.

"And it's not like you meant it," a third voice chimed in.

"You're right! I mean I did say sorry...It isn't my fault he wouldn't accept it," she smiled. Even though they got her in trouble, the voices always made her feel better. They were so smart!

"Hey!" Someone banged on her room door. "Stop talking to yourself!"

Tohko kept quiet until the footsteps got farther away.

Talking to herself? She was doing no such thing! Or was she? She couldn't tell the difference anymore. Hmm...the voices did sound a little like her...alright, maybe she was talking to herself. Did it matter?

She still wasn't crazy though.

* * *

 **A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter like seriously. I like Tohko, I like all the Byakudan kids really(except Kai, he ehh for me). And then I always think of the ending when she stabbed Satoshi and that inspired me to write this chapter. Sorry if it is short, I'll have more updates later. Oh! And before I forget, I'd like to thank natalie1668 for both giving this fic a favorite and for following it. Thanks! I hope everyone else reading this enjoys it too!**


	4. Kurosaki

Kurosaki breathed in and out slowly. He knew that what he had just done wasn't right. It was against the rules, he knew that, and yet...somehow he didn't care. He knew it wasn't likely that he would get caught because it's not like anyone checked up on the patients that frequently and Kizami didn't really speak all that often anyway, so he wouldn't give up Kurosaki. Besides, that _is_ what Kizami wanted, right? To not be forced to take the pills. After all, Kizami did say that.

Kurosaki only wanted was best for Kizami, and if Kizami thought that not taking the pills was best, then it was. Kurosaki would trust Kizami on this. He just wanted his best friend to get better, and if possible, remember him again. So if taking the pill away from him was the way to go, then he would do it.

When they were children, Yuuya had always had a strange fascination with death and it was always focused on animals. He remembers one day the two of them had been playing together when Kizami cut up a hamster and tore its stomach open. Kurosaki had cried at the sight of the bloody animal and asked him to stop. Instead, laughing, Yuuya had forced the animal into Kensuke's face, until Kensuke finally ran away. He didn't come back to play the next day.

But he came the day after and him and Yuuya continued playing like normal. After all, they were best friends.

He remembers his mother telling him to be careful because Kizami was dangerous, but as a child Kensuke didn't think so. Now as an adult, he can see why his mother told him to be careful. Like many other people, his mother knew that there was something wrong with Yuuya, something wrong in the head. It was unfortunate but Kensuke was never able to stay and see what exactly was wrong with him because he had transferred to another school after he and his mother moved. Him and Yuuya met up a few times but after that, they drifted apart.

Kurosaki never expected to meet up with Kizami again in such a fashion. He had recently moved back to their old home and had seen Yuuya's big sister Haruna. She had recognized him but wouldn't speak a word about her little brother when they talked.

"Are they ashamed of you, Kizami? I wonder…" As he spoke, Kurosaki grabbed his coat and waved goodbye to his co-workers. None of them were particularly nice or mean towards him; in fact, none of them really stood out at all. Except for one man. His name was Fukuroi Masato.

Fukuroi was the receptionist, and he and Kurosaki both got off of their shift at the same time. They also lived close to each other, so they would take the bus together and walk for a bit before parting ways.

"Kurosaki! Wait!"

Closing one of the open file cabinets, Fukuroi ran up to Kurosaki while trying to catch his breath. Clearing his throat, he fixed his glasses and began to speak.

"So. How was your rounds today?"

Kurosaki shrugged as they walked out into the chilly air, "Nothing special. Most of the patients were quiet today, so the work was pretty easy."

"Ah, is that so? Seems you had it easy then. Must be fun doing rounds, huh?"

"Yeah," Kurosaki laughed. "Much better than doing boring paperwork behind a desk all day."

"Hey, I answer phone calls too!" Fukuroi protested, laughing along with Kurosaki.

Once they got on the bus, the two grew quiet and were left to their own devices; Fukuroi with a book and Kensuke with his thoughts. The change in Kizami was visible without the pills, mostly because he was a lot more...emotional. Although that isn't the best word to use to describe Kizami, but still. He seemed to be more relaxed, compared to the stiff, silent way he acted when he first arrived. And he wasn't the only one that was different because of the pills.

Another patient that Kensuke sometimes took care of seemed to be throwing away her pills too. Where she was throwing them, he didn't know, but he was sure that she wasn't giving them to her normal nurse; the guy was a complete asshole. Not like he intended to be one, he just was. So he was sure it wasn't her nurse. But somehow she knew the effects of the pills and stopped taking them. She had to have been pretty smart if she could do that.

And maybe she was the one who warned Kizami! Ah, damn it, now what was her name…?

The bus stopped at their stop, so the two of them hopped off. As they walked, Kurosaki spent the whole time trying to remember her name.

"Hey, Fukuroi? How good are you at remembering patient names?"

He watched as his friend fixed his glasses while thinking. "Pretty good, I guess. Is there a particular patient you'd like to know about?"

"Uh, yeah, actually. I remember the room number, but not the name. Her room number is 458."

"458...let's see. I believer her name is Kirisaki. That's right, Kirisaki Tohko."

"Thanks! I couldn't remember her name for the life of me, and I felt bad because she is one of my patients from time to time," Kurosaki lied. Well, he did kind of feel bad so it wasn't a complete lie, but still. He couldn't have Fukuroi finding out about him and Kizami's secret. And it wouldn't do good to for Fukuroi to find out about Kirisaki either.

"Well, I'm taking the day off tomorrow, so I'll see you Friday." Fukuroi said as he turned the corner in the direction of his apartment.

"See you!" Kurosaki kept walking straight until he reached his place. As he turned the key in the door, he thought about how he was going to keep up the whole thing with the pills. He had to keep finding different ways to dispose of them without anyone finding out. Today he kept them in his coat pocket so no one would see and brought them home with him. He took them out of the little baggie and flushed them down his toilet.

So far, he had enough luck with no one finding out. But he knew that he couldn't keep it up forever since luck doesn't always last.

"I can't give up! For Kizami's sake…!"

And maybe a little for his sake, too. After all, it was painful to see your former best friend everyday and not have them remember you. And if Kizami didn't _want_ to see Kensuke or remember him...well, he'd still take that chance.

* * *

 **A/N: So this chapter was rewritten since I lost a lot of work, unfortunately. Including the next chapter of Discord, which saddens me, because it was a good chapter. However since that one can't be replicated, the next chapter has to start from scratch. So expect that by the end of the month or early September. I want to get out two more chapters of this story and one chapter of Discord before school starts. Anyways on to the actual content: not much to say, except I hope I did Fukuroi justice. I mean everyone is going to be a little OOC here, but I still want to try and get a little closer to the real characters. Anyways please review and let me know how this chapter was!**


End file.
